Biological agents, including various types of bacteria such as Bacillus anthracis and Multi Drug Resistant (MDR) anthracis, Franciscella tularensis, Yersinia pestis, Burkholderia mallei, Burkholderia pseudomallei, and other category A or B biodefense pathogens, can be used as weapons, which pose a material threat to the national security and public health in the United States.
Therefore, there is a need for effective anti-bacterial agents for the prevention, prophylaxis, and treatment of infections caused by biological agents, including those that can be used as weapons.